Vampire Marmalade
by SilverMew22
Summary: I wrote this out of pure boredom so do take it seriously, it's Yaoi and the Night Class are singing about Zero and Kaname KanZe , Lady Marmalade, Vampire Knight version.


I wrote this out of pure boredom so do take it seriously, it's Yaoi and the Night Class are singing about Zero and Kaname (KanZe).

SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight, or the original song/lyrics of Lady Marmalade

**Lady Marmalade (Vampire Knight Version) written out of boredom :D**

**Zero (Smiles, since he's the only one wearing a suite):**

Where's all my dang vampires

Lemme feel your fangs vampires

**Aidou (shakes his hips in his light blue corset and blue high heels):**

Hey vampire, go vampire, soul vampire, flow vampire

Hey vampire, go vampire, soul vampire, go vampire

**Aidou (blows a kiss to his cousin, Akatsuki, who was wearing an orange corset and red high-heel shoes):**

**Aidou:**

He met Kaname, while he was on patrol

Struttin his stuff on a poll

He said: "Hello, hey vamp, you wanna give me a dance?"

Oh! yes yes yes!

**Aidou and Kain:**

sexy sexy vampires baby (baby)

driven' driven' driven' me crazy (cra-cra-crazy)

working all night, till the sky turns bright

so don't you go callin' us lazy

**Kain:**

...yeah, yeah, yeah

**Aidou and Kain:**

Guys in the Night Class

Give it up to fast

Guys in the Night Class

Give it up to fast

**Shiki (wearing a purple corset and pink high heels):**

yea yea yea, ugh

**Takuma (wearing a dark green corset and white high heels):**

He sat in his dorm-room while he freshened up

Boy drank all that, 'Pure-Blood' blood

On his black satin sheets,

Is where they started to freak, yeah!

**Takuma and Shiki:**

sexy sexy vampires baby (baby!)

driven' driven' driven' me crazy (cra-cra-crazy)

working all night, till the sky turns bright

so don't you go callin' us lazy

**Aidou and Kain:**

We love to bite

in the dark moonlight

We love to bite

in the dark moonlight

**Shiki:**

Yea yea uh

**Takuma:**

He came with the gun

wanted to have some fun

Let him know that in the sheets

He was number one!

**Takuma (skipping past Kaname's closed door):**

He was an independent vampire, mistaken for a beast

Sayin: "why eat Yuuki, when I could make you my feast"

"Kaname-Sempai, I don't want you to stop,

but it's time for me, to be the one on top"

**Akatsuki (not very sure of what he was saying, as he tried not to laugh):**

He wore high heels

that were sort of really tight

1 bad ass dude from the Vampire Knight

**Shiki (winks at Takuma):**

Hey vampires, love vampires, betta get that blood vampires

**Takuma (walks over his silk longueur):**

They drink blood with diamonds in the glass

While I bragged about my expensive clothes in class

**Shiki (sits on Takuma's lap and kicks his legs up):**

One more time C'mon

**Takuma (points towards the curtains, then Kaname comes out):**

Vampires...

**Aidou:**

Oh, ohhhh

Vampires...

**Senri:** Yeah, ohh

Vampires-**  
**

**Kaname:** Ohhh, oh! Hey, hey hey!

**Everybody:  
**

It's Kaname!

**Kaname (struts out in an all black corset with leather bat wings and black high heel shoes):**

Touch of his fangs feeling silky smooth (oh!)

Color of milk white cafe

Made the savage beast inside, roar until he cried,

More-more-more!

**Zero(sad and depressed):**

Now I'm back home doin' 9 to 5

With Yuuki still here by my side

**Kaname (gives a little spin and winks at Zero):**

But when he turns off to sleep

memories creep,

More-more-moooorrrrrreeeeee!

**Night Class:**

sexy sexy vampires baby (baby)

driven' driven' driven' me crazy (oh oh yea yeah)

working all night, till the sky turns bright

so don't you go callin' us lazy!

oh baby

**Night Class:**

sexy sexy vampires baby (baby!)

driven' driven' driven' me crazy (cra-cra-crazy)

working all night, till the sky turns bright

so don't you go callin' us lazy (yeah baby!)

**Ichiru: **do do do, do do do**  
**

**Ichiru: Kaname  
**

**Kaname:**...oh yeaeaa Oh

******Ichiru**: Zero  


**Zero:** Vampire Knight

******Ichiru**: Takuma  


**Takuma: **Hey hey! uh uh uh, oh oh oh oh uh

******Ichiru**: Shiki  


**Shiki: **Oh oh oooo

******Ichiru**: Aidou  


**Aidou: **baby

******Ichiru**: Ak-kat-suki  


**Akatsuki: **0h, oh yeah

******Ichiru**: Everybody now  


**Everyone: **sexy sexy vampires, yeeaaahhhhhh, ohhhhh, oh!


End file.
